Transformación
by Lenayuri
Summary: John descubre que su vida es un circo ¡pero qué circo! Y Sherlock no ayuda mucho que digamos. John!Vampire


-**Título**: Transformación

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Humor.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 1,872 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: Este oneshot surge del fanfic **Primerizo** donde John es un vampiro –si no lo has leído ¿qué esperas? (publicidad descarada) –pero bien pueden no leerlo para entender esto. Platicando con **dheisen** se me ocurrió esta idea, y no quise desaprovecharla.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Transformación**

Tu vida era un circo. Así de simple.

Nunca imaginaste que el ir a defender tu país y cumplir con tu deber como militar fuese a dar como resultado _eso_. Y por '_eso_' estabas hablando de tu pequeña –y no autorizada– transformación en un no-vivo. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Simple.

Tu batallón había sido arrasado por fuerzas enemigas y lamentablemente los habías perdido. Estabas malherido y no tenías muchas posibilidades de salir con vida de ahí; estabas resignado.

A medida que el día fue cayendo y sentías la vida escapar de tu cuerpo, te encomendaste a quién sea que te escuchara para, por una vez, rogar que te permitieran vivir. Querías arreglar las cosas con Harry, querías ir a visitar a tus padres nuevamente y, sin importar si sonabas cursi, querías enamorarte. Querías encontrar a tu alma gemela, a la persona que fuese tuya y de la que fueses suyo. Querías amar.

Pero la inconsciencia y el cansancio ganaron la batalla y sólo pudiste observar el crepúsculo en el horizonte.

Tiempo después, despertaste.

Pero no estabas en medio de la zona de batalla como lo esperabas. Estabas dentro de una, al parecer, choza. Había yerbas colgadas boca abajo alrededor, había fuego controlado en el fondo y estabas encima de una cama –más parecido a un catre– junto a una mesita con varias cosas en ella. Agua, yerbas, ¿sangre? Esperabas que no fuese tuya, aunque… ¿por qué se te hacía agua la boca?

En ese momento alguien entró. Era una persona mayor, se notaba por las arrugas en su rostro y algunas canas; sin embargo, algo en su mirada te hacía dudar de su edad, sus ojos relataban años, no, siglos de experiencia, pero eso no podía ser verdad.

Vagamente te explicó, en una lengua que no entiendes cómo pudiste comprender, que ellos habían escuchado tus suplicas de vivir y te regresaron la vida. Eso último no lo entendiste, ¿regresarte la vida? Oh, tal vez se referían a que habías caído inconsciente y ellos te mantuvieron ahí hasta que te recuperaras.

Te dieron de comer algo de carne y un licor, muy parecido al vino en sabor y textura, para celebrar tu nueva vida. Bueno sí, te sentías vivo de nuevo –por decirlo de una forma. Ellos cuidaron de ti y te dijeron cosas que no entendiste como: _beber_, _cazar_, _cuidado_, _noche_ y otras cosas que no tenían lógica. Te despediste de ellos cuando te sentiste renovado y emprendiste el camino de regreso.

El problema vino cuando llegaste a Londres.

Comenzaste a notar ciertos cambios que antes no. Cosas que poco a poco fueron dándole sentido a lo que te dijeron aquellas personas. Cambios que te asustaron en el primer instante en el que no pudiste controlarlos.

Descubriste que tenías ciertas características de los vampiros que alguna vez llegaste a leer en algún libro. Tenías unas ligeras protuberancias en los colmillos, los cuales se contraían cuando así lo deseabas. Podías correr mucho más rápido que un humano normal y sin fatigarte –al menos no tan rápido. Fuerza, poder, dominio. Todo aquello ahora te pertenecía.

Pero el precio era alto. Cuando tu cuerpo pedía recuperar energías, comenzabas a tener mucha _sed_. Al principio podías controlarla, pero otras no. No querías ser un asesino de masas como muchos libros decían –aunque estabas cien por ciento, seguro de que ninguno se acercaba a la realidad– y comenzar a matar gente en un frenesí de sangre. Así que optaste por lo más práctico.

Robar.

Entrabas en los hospitales, directamente a sus bancos de sangre. Tomabas una o dos… o unas cuantas bolsas para saciar tu sed y una vez controlado tu lado salvaje, te retirabas del lugar para volver a ser _tú_. Y la siguiente vez que tenías hambre, volvías a hacer lo mismo.

Se volvió algo tan frecuente que ya tenías rutas trazadas, horarios y días predilectos para saciarte.

Ese fue tu mayor problema. Olvidaste lo obvio que se había vuelto aquello –aunque sólo tomaras una o dos bolsas– y al final, alguien te descubrió.

Un hombre hermoso de cabello oscuro y lleno de rizos te esperaba en la zona del banco de sangre; estaba ahí, sentado. Observándote. Su mirada te hizo sentir pequeño –aún si en esa habitación eras tú el predador– y no pudiste hacer otra cosa que balbucear e intentar escapar. Pero él fue más rápido.

Atrapado y sin posibilidad de escapar sin asesinar a una o dos personas en el camino, el detective comenzó a interrogarte y no tuviste más remedio que sucumbir ante su mirada.

Él tenía algo y no sabías lo que era. Pero no era un vampiro, lo sentías. Era un simple humano con una mirada profunda, una que escarba tu alma –si es que aún tenías una– y puede ver todo de ti.

Te descubrió, está de más decirlo. Pero para tu sorpresa, no intentó entregarte, asesinarte, _disecarte_. En cambio, te ofreció ser su _compañero_ en su vocación. Detective Consultor. Único en el mundo, según él. ¿Qué hacer ante esa situación? Bien podías matarlo, pero algo en tu interior te decía que no debías.

Y por primera vez, te dejaste llevar.

Al principio fue difícil para ti. Adaptarte a su estilo de vida tan _extraño;_ había sido una sorpresa para ti saber que comía mucho menos de lo que esperabas y casi no dormía –genial, otro sonámbulo. Aquel hombre, de nombre Sherlock Holmes, era un ser caótico, siempre sumido en su propia mente, pensando, deduciendo. Y por extraño que pareciera, era fascinante.

Eras tolerante a la luz del sol, de eso te habías dado cuenta en el desierto de Afganistán; el problema era que comenzaban a salirte llagas, dolorosas llagas en la piel que se reventaban y luego se recuperaban. Era un proceso asqueroso, doloroso y para nada divertido de ver; al menos en Londres, la mayoría de las veces, estaba nublado y siempre usabas chamarra.

Sherlock estaba encantado con la manera en la que tu cuerpo se recuperaba fácilmente. Quería tomar muestras – ¡muestras! – de tu piel para analizar el proceso. Y después de tres meses, accediste. Él parecía un niño en navidad cuando abren sus regalos.

Y fuiste feliz por él.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, tus mismas habilidades se hacían presentes cada vez más. Y una noche, una en la que extrañamente te sentías cansado, te quedaste dormido.

Soñaste con bosques de altos árboles, soñaste que volabas, que corrías, soñaste que eras libre. Casi podías palpar el aire en tu rostro.

Cuando despertaste, todo te parecía demasiado raro. ¿Habría sido un sueño todo aquello? ¿El desierto, la sangre, Sherlock? Esperabas que no.

Al intentar levantarte, sentiste que algo andaba mal. Y al observar a tu alrededor, te diste cuenta de que no estabas en tu cama. ¡Estabas en el piso! ¿Cómo te caíste? Qué idiota.

Pero aún así ¿por qué la cama se veía tan alta? ¿Y por qué no sentías tu cuerpo como normalmente lo…?

_¡Pero qué demonios! –_ gritaste, pero no escuchaste tu voz, en cambio, escuchaste algo parecido a un chillido. ¿Un chillido? –_No, yo… qué ¡pero qué está pasando!_ –más sonidos extraños salían de donde se suponía estabas pero… tu voz, no era _voz_ exactamente.

Justo en ese momento, Sherlock entró a tu habitación, luciendo ligeramente alarmado –y tomas nota de sus facciones– y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando su mirada se posó en ti, en el suelo.

-_¿John?_

-¡_Sí, soy yo! ¡Ayúdame! No sé lo que pasó._- gritaste a Sherlock y él te lanzó una mirada extraña.

Se acercó poco a poco y se agachó en el suelo ¿qué hacía él en el suelo?

_-Fascinante._

¿Fascinante? ¿En serio? ¿Qué tenía él de fascinante?

-_Eres un murciélago, John._- oh, un murciélago, eso explicaba tod- ¡qué!

Lo siguiente que supiste, fue que quisiste correr tan lejos como pudieran tus pies, en cambio, sólo comenzaste a _intentar_ volar y golpeaste varias paredes, muebles y al final, te quedaste prendado del techo.

Sherlock, como nunca antes en la vida, estaba sonriendo.

-_John, baja de ahí para volverte a la normalidad_.

No querías bajar, todo estaba pasando muy rápido. ¿Por qué no te daban un folleto o una guía para '_Vampiros Primerizos'_? ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? ¿Cómo podías lidiar con esto? ¿Y si no volvías a tu forma real? No, no, no. No bajarías hasta calmarte.

Pero Sherlock no tenía las mismas ideas.

Colocó en el suelo una manta, se subió al sofá y con ayuda del arco de su violín comenzó a picar el techo hasta alcanzarte.

-_John, no seas absurdo. Baja para que pueda ayudarte._

No. No bajarías.

-_John._- el tono de advertencia en su tono hizo que tus… ¿vellitos? se erizaran.

Al final, Sherlock pudo bajarte con ayuda del arco y caíste en la manta. El moreno te tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a observarte. Te sentías como sujeto de pruebas.

No hubo cambios en todo el día.

Sherlock no pudo encontrar nada, pero al menos ya podías volar con mayor facilidad. El secreto estaba en concentrarte. Y no pudiste evitar dar vueltas encima de la cabeza de Sherlock.

Era divertido, de una forma un poco retorcida.

Sherlock no se molestó las primeras quince veces, pero a la número dieciséis se fue al sofá a _meditar_.

Te quedaste parado en la mesa y lo observaste colocar sus manos en la típica posición de _pensar_. Era tarde y estabas cansado por toda la actividad y emociones del día. Y Sherlock parecía tan cálido y cómodo en aquel sofá, que no dudaste de volar hasta él y colocarte en su pecho.

Sherlock no te apartó, y te acomodaste para dormir un poco, rogando por volver a ser tú cuando despertaras.

Cuando la luz del día, filtrada por la ventana, llegó a tu rostro, te encontraste envuelto en un abrazo y correspondiendo ese abrazo. ¿Correspondiendo? Lentamente se te fue el sueño y comprendiste que eras tú nuevamente y que… _oh_.

Sherlock estaba debajo de ti, aún dormido. Su brazo derecho estaba firmemente agarrando tu cintura y su otra mano reposaba en algún lugar entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sofá. Tu pierna derecha estaba entre las de él y la izquierda posaba en el sofá, a la derecha de su pierna derecha. Si no te fijabas bien, no podrías decir quién era quién, pero no, ahí estabas.

Y lo peor de todo… ¡es que estabas desnudo! _Oh, por favor, por favor ¡que no se despierte! –_rogaste e intentaste alejarte, pero Sherlock, aún dormido, apretaba más tu cuerpo contra el suyo, aprisionándote.

_Oh, maldición._

Era bochornoso, intimidante y extrañamente agradable estar en sus brazos pero… ¡no! _Concéntrate John, concentración_.

Cerraste los ojos y respiraste lentamente, tranquilizándote. Dejaste que tu cuerpo se relajara y comenzaste a visualizar el sentimiento de libertad al volar; sentiste como poco a poco algo invisible, como un hormigueo, fue recorriendo tu cuerpo hasta que, sin previo aviso, te sentiste pequeño. ¡Habías vuelto a convertirte en murciélago!

Saliste de la mano de Sherlock y volaste hasta tu habitación. Ahí, tomaste ropa para ese día y comenzaste a cambiarte.

Habías hecho muchos descubrimientos ese día, y sinceramente, todos habían sido muy productivos.

Sobretodo cierta sensación de hormigueo cuando estabas cerca del detective. Y tal vez, ser un vampiro no era tan malo ¿verdad?

* * *

**Notas**

Originalmente, la idea era que Sherlock intentara bajar a John con una escoba, pero no sé si usen escobas... yo los veo más como usando una aspiradora pero... ¡ya qué! xD

Ya no quise seguir con más información, para no spoilearlos con la serie de drabbles que estoy publicando. Ahí verán más acción -creo- entre estos dos. Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así, por favor, regálame un **review** para saber tu opinión.

Y... John es un murciélago bonito... y desnudo -risitas- Gracias por leer.


End file.
